Derek
Bio Derek Hamilton is a Lance Corpral ODST for Echo team from the 105th Marine Expeditionary Unit. He was partnered up with another ODST named Ethan. They were partnered because the both without a team so the were the first 2 person ODST team. Childhood Derek was born September 7, 2529 and grew up in New Axleandria on Reach. When he turned 14 he was part of a riot about how children were being treated unfairly and set a house on fire. Each kid was under house arrest and the older kids went to juvee. Instead his parents sent him to millitary school to learn his lesson. At the age of 16 his parents thought about taking Derek out of the school but Derek liked it there so he stayed. At the age of 18 his parents died from a covenant glassing when they went to New Harmony for vacation. Derek was angry and wanted to get revenge for his parents so he joined the UNSC Marine Corp. He was trained for one year because he was very young and saw potential in him then trained one more year as an ODST. During his training he was partnered with Ethan since they didn't have a team. When they graduated they were assigned to he 105th. They were now Echo team. Millitary Career Derek was there during the Fall of Reach as a Private second class and survived. He was in charge of helping civilians to the transport ships and fought with Spartan B-312. He was part of the Battle of New Jerusalem but he was not able to fight after being shot in the right arm by an Elite with a Needler. The needles exploded and severed his arm off, He was shiped off to a medical frigate and got a prostetic arm. He hides the arm under his armor to hide the fact that he was not strong enough. He continued to push himself after that inccedent and trained when he had free time and when he was training he was always the last one at the training grounds. Derek now a lance corpral and Ethan were assighned to scout out for covenant during Operation BLIND FAITH but they were not the Ark but on Earth cleaning up the rest the covenant still in New Mombassa. While scouting in a nearby desaert a Jackal sniper got a lucky shot and landed a plasma round in Ethan's shoulder. The shot went through his bone and rendered his left arm usless. Derek had decided to head back to camp so he could get Ethan's arm looked but before they could go they were ambushed by brutes and they killed Ethan. Derek lived on to being the only Echo left and took the name The Final Echo for being a surviver of many events. A Friend Lost " I can't beileve he is gone he seemed so..... ha I thought Melissa was his lucky charm" - Derek talking to the Rookie Derek had lost Ethan is a firefight and mourns him everyday. For being the only Echo he was ranked up to Seargent grade 3 2 months after the inccedent. Derek keeps Ethans sniper rifle as a memento of him. Personality Derek is a kind person but if it is the covenant you are talking about it he becomes enraged. He enjoys company. Equipment Derek uses an ODST BDU and has a combat knife. He uses standard grenades, the weapons he uses are M7S Caseless Submachine gun, a M6C/SOCOM, a MAB5 Assault Rifle and a SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle, and Marissa ( Ethan's sniper he named). He also uses a VISR and a SOEIV pod. He uses a Warthog named Jerico for have strong armor. Lastly a Pelican named echoer because it's engines echo when turned on. Trivia - Derek's Service number is 60614-99074-DH - Derek has O+ blood like the Rookie - Derek has the last two digits in his service number on his shoulder plate - Derek had met three spartans in his life Spartan B-312, Spartan 117, and a Spartan who died during the Augmentations, they met in a gym on the UNSC Paris, for a breif time, the Spartans name is Jack-348